Captured Mini: Drunken Sollux
by Looneylune
Summary: Captured side-story. When Vriska loses some important smugled products, Sollux finds it and, well, gets drunk off his ass. If you haven't read captured, I suggest reading it before reading thing. trust me, it'll make more sense! Also, don't forget to vote via pole for which author you like more, Looney or Smiley!
1. Chapter 1: Looney

AN: HELLO AND THANK YOU FOR READING! First off, this is the first chapter, written by Looney. Please vote by using a pole on my profile, if you like my chapter, or Smileys. Thats all, than you. /AN

Chapter 1  
It was visiting day. Vriska happily skipped down the halls. It had been a few days since she got the letter from her sister, replying to her request.  
You see, Vriska and her human sister ran a drug racket. Since Vriska is locked up, the younger girl is in charge of everything. And she's been doing great. Usually, she brings Vriska some drugs every time she visited. But today, Vriska had requested her bring something different.

Essa Serket sat quietly in her seat. She was impatiently waiting to visit her sister. She had brought what she requested, and clutched it in her hands. No one suspected a thing.

Vriska walked in. She sat down at one side of a table, and waited for her sister to be brought in.  
"Vriska!" the girl said, walking in and taking her seat. "It's been a while."  
"Did you bring it?" Vriska whispered in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah." The younger girl grinned.  
Essa passed the bottle she had been clutching to her sister. They handed everything they had under the table. Always. The cameras could never see it.  
It looked like an ordinary bottle of water.  
Only one thing separated it from the normal bottles of water.  
It was full of vodka.  
Vriska grabbed the bottle, returning a grin to her sister. They chatted, until the nurse returned, telling them their time was up.  
"Well, see ya later, Vris." Essa sneered. "And 'mom' says she loves you." That was code for "next time I'll bring more drugs."  
Vriska sneered back at her sister. "Tell 'Mother' I love her too." That wasn't really code for anything. Mother always stood for drugs. Using it in different sentences would mean different things.  
Bottle of vodka in hand, Vriska confidently strode towards the rec room, sure no one would find out what she had in her hands.

In the rec room, Vriska plopped down on the couch. There was no one there. She placed the bottle on the coffee table.  
Then a noise: Footsteps. Someone was coming.  
Vriska looked at her escape options. They were coming from the main entrance of the room.  
She fled from the back, forgetting her treasure behind.  
She would later return to discover it had already been drunk.

Sollux strolled into the rec room. It was couple hours after breakfast. He was meeting Aradia there after her doctor's appointment.  
Today, for reasons he'll never quite understand, Sollux was parched. It was unusual for an early autumn day, and no water was available from the dining hall. Thirsty and bored, Sollux came to the only place he knew to go; the rec room.  
He sat himself down , and looked around for the nearest clock.  
Aradia wouldn't come for another 10 minutes  
Sigh.  
He looked around. The TV was off, the room was empty, and  
What's this?  
There was a bottle on the table  
"Huh." He picked it up.  
It looked like an ordinary bottle of water.  
"I gueth no one would mind if I drank it…" he said. After all, if someone truly cared for this bottle, why would they have left it here?  
He unscrewed the cap of the bottle. Looked like water. What could go wrong.  
Sollux then took a hardy swig of the water.  
He noticed there was a funny taste to it. Not that Sollux paid any mind to that. He thought it was just some high end water or something.  
Now, Sollux is one of those people who have a pretty low alcohol tolerance. Paired that with the fact that his stomach was empty, and he was almost instantly intoxicated.  
Now drunk off his ass, Sollux could only laze about, waiting for Aradia to show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Looney

AN: This is the last chapter in my half of the story. In a few days I'll post two more chapters, both written by Smiley212. WHen these come out I`d be very happy if you'd all vote, (With a pole on my on my page or something. That is all, thank you. /AN

Chapter 2

Aradia hurried out from the doctor's office. She had another appointment made, and she didn't want to be late for this one.

She walked in the rec room.

Her first sight was Sollux lying on the couch. Which seemed normal, he was probably taking a nap.

She walked over to the couch, and nudged the boy in the head.

"Sollux?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

Sollux rolled around,convulsing a bit. His eyes remained half open, in a sleepy, drunk daze.

"Aa," he whispered

"Sollux, are you alri-"

"Aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa." Sollux interupted Aradia, and started to squirm around on the couch.

"Sollux, what are you doing?" Aradia asked, taking a seat on the couch as Sollux squirmed out of the way.

"I... I think..." He placed his head on Aradia's lap, looking up at her. "I think I'm drunk."

"Oh dear," the girl sighed, putting her hand on Sollux's head. "What did you do?"

"I drank thith, fancy ath water." Sollux sat up, and picked up the now-empty bottle, handing it to Aradia

Aradia grabbed the bottle. She took one sniff, and curled her lips in disgust.

"Sollux, this isn't water."

"Oh. Uh oh." Sollux started to convulse some more. "What ith it?"

Aradia sighed. "It's vodka, Sollux." Sollux stopped convulsing. He turned onto his belly, and placed his headon Aradia's lap, looking up at the girl.

"Aa. Aa, aa, aaaaaaa." He flailed his arms around.

Aradia sighed again. "What is it?"

"I..." Sollux paused for a moment, as if he was searching for words. " I am tho happy right now."

"Sollux, you should really go to the doctor or something." It was an okay suggestion, but it wouldn't do any good. If Sollux were to go to the doctor, he would be grounded to solitary confinement for weeks.

"No, nononono sshhh." Sollux flailed some more, bringing his finger to Aradia's mouth, silencing her.

"I am tho happy," he said, staring intently at Aradia.

She sighed once more. "Why are you happy, Sollux?"

"But now," he paused to yawn. "I'm tired..." He curled up onto Aradia's lap.

Aradia didn't sigh this time. "Get some sleep, Sollux." She placed her hand on Sollux's head, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll watch over you."

Sollux yawned, and brought himself closer to Aradia. Without much else, he slipped into a deep, alcohol indused nap.

Aradia ran her fingers through the sleeping boys hair. She smiled lightly, and patted the boy on the head.

"Good night, Sollux."


End file.
